


Bitch

by cauldronborn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldronborn/pseuds/cauldronborn
Summary: You’re sick of dealing with Dean’s arrogant, misogynyistic nonsense. So you put an end to it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> i’m rewatching the whole show atm (just got past season 3), and was getting sick to the back teeth of dean’s misogyny. here’s how i balanced it with wanting to jump his bones. 
> 
> warning ahead for implied sex, language, violence, and terrible boundry setting. this kind of scenario should always be discussed beforehand to be safe - this is not an example of good play!
> 
> the reader in this story is referred to as female, but i am willing to write for any gender identity! requests are open and much appreciated - you can find me on tumblr at ceriscauldron. be safe, and happy reading!

“I can’t stand you.”

You say it, and you mean it. Ever since Dean Winchester rocked up at the bar with his leather jacket and his insufferable grin, you’ve wanted to smash his teeth in - you’ve fantasised about his mouth, wet with red, swollen from the impact of your fist. 

He does nothing but underestimate you. Looks at you and sees a kid, assumes you can’t possibly know as much as he does, as daddy’s loyal soldier from childhood. He forgets he’s on your turf; or perhaps he doesn’t care, because he’s too arrogant to consider that you could handle things yourself. 

You would’ve been happy to let it slide. That was before he interfered with your hunt.

Nothing too strenuous, under normal circumstances. A small vampire nest causing trouble and snatching up locals. You would’ve been able to flush them out and get it sorted by yourself, like you’d done hundreds of times, but Dean fucking Winchester had to stick his nose into your business and make it all that much harder.

You’ve come away with a bite. No blood-on-blood, but too close a call for comfort. Rightfully, you’re incensed - and he sits there, on a bloodied haybale in the fangs’ godforsaken barn hideout, smirking at you.

“I’m not the biggest fan of your whining, either,” Dean says. “But here I am, savin’ your ass–”

“You didn’t save shit!” You toss the rag you’d been using to mop at your wound to the floor. 

“No? So you would’ve been able to take on all these sons of bitches alone, huh?”

An unfortunate pause on your part. There were more vampires than you had anticipated, that much was true - but whether or not he’s right, he tailed you because he must’ve thought you somehow incapable. Not because he had a scrying orb and wanted to offer assistance out of the goodness of his heart.

“It’s none of your business what I do,” You spit.

“You know, most damsels in distress say thanks,” Dean wipes his machete on the straw. “Or give the hero a little sugar, but I got stuck with a bitch instead–”

Scalding rage sears through you. In a matter of seconds, you close the distance and knock the blade from his hand before he gets a chance to retort. One hand fists in his collar; he’s sent toppling from his seat onto his back, landing on the ground with a thud. Straddled on top of him, you have control. Your fingers shake as you lean in to brush your lips against his ear.

“If you call me a bitch one more time…” You hiss. “… I will cut your dick off with your own knife, you piece of shit.”

The air is thick between you. Dean, shocked, looks up at you - his eyes glint in the low light. Your heart hammers in your chest. Why isn’t he fighting back? Are you meant to believe no one has ever stood up to him like this?

No woman. 

“That’s it…” You laugh. When you sit back on your heels, you feel a swell, hot and firm beneath your backside. “No girl ever told you to shut the fuck up, did they? Huh? You don’t know what to do.”

“You’re crazy,” Dean winces when you roll your hips in a slow, torturous circle. His cock twitches traitorously in his jeans. 

Maybe you are. You would love to rip his throat out with your teeth, to make him bleed and suffer, but your body still thrums with energy when his gaze roams over it. He’s cute. He nearly turned you into mincemeat back there… so would it be so bad to get something nice out of a shitty situation?

“Am I?” You tug at his sleeves to guide his hands to your hips. They’re heavy and firm, slipping beneath your shirt to stroke against bare skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps. “You know, you can make it up to me, for fucking up my hunt–”

“Your hunt? Fucking it up?” Dean scowls. “Hang on a second, lady–”

Your hand hurtles to his neck - you feel the throb of his pulse when you squeeze. Dean’s words taper off into a groan.

“Enough. I don’t want to hear anything else,” You murmur. You’ll treasure the bewildered, aroused expression on his face forever. “Are you gonna fuck me or not, bitch?”

Dean’s Adam’s apple bobs against your palm when he swallows. A slow smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
